l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Jaico Wolfe (Hackxors)
Summary Fluff Appearance: The first thing that most people notice about Jaico is his stark white hair and his pupiless eyes, both of which were unforeseen consequences of the demon fusion which also awakened his latent psionic powers. Other than those unnatural features, however, Jaico appears as any normal human would, standing about 5'8" and weighing in at about 143lbs. Jaico keeps his old uniform from when he was still in the Kingdom of Jade worn at all times, so that he will never forget his past - as he remembers it. Personality: Due to his past experiences and his upbringing in the Kingdom of Jade, Jaico is a fairly reserved individual who reveals little of his background; if others unfamiliar to him were to ask or pry, he would simply brush off the question or give an elusive answer. If he needs information - especially information about himself - he will often go about asking in it a roundabout way, rather than be straightforward about things. In negotiations, Jaico tends to keep his cards hidden - both the value and number of them (metaphorically speaking, of course). Jaico has nothing against friendships, however, and will gladly accept the company of likeminded adventurers - although he may take a little longer to open up than most. While Jaico feels the need to do good, he is often hesitant because of the event which landed him in Daunton in the first place; as a result, he often needs to be reassured of the (probable) consequences of any act that he is unsure of. Background: 'Jaico was born to a once-prestigious family - rumoured to have the blessings of all four dragon spirits, despite not containing any Genasi - that was suffering a decline in status and prestige. In order to regain their status amongst society, the leaders of the family decided to take a drastic first step that had, until recently, been looked down upon - they would take the first son of the new generation, and taint him with dark magicks, and send him off to fight the Oni. The family began to prepare extensively for the ritual... Of course, this was completely unbeknownst to Jaico when he was growing up; while his family pushed him towards a career in the military and encouraged him to pursue training as a swordmage, Jaico suspected nothing, as doing so, he thought, would be good not only for the family, but for the greater good of the Jade Kingdom as well. His life until his 16th birthday was spent training and studying as a swordmage, tapping the elements that his house had been blessed with and combining it with martial prowess to become a commander in the army; and as soon as he hit 16, he was to be sent to the Military Academy for training. It was the night before he was to leave for the Academy that the ritual was to take place. The family's best magisters surrounded Jaico as he slept, and whispered forbidden incantations so that they might infuse Jaico with dark powers. Something went wrong, though - the magisters were never able to figure it out - and the demon that was supposed to be used became freed during the ritual; rather than being absorbed by Jaico, it instead invaded his dreams - while all the magisters could do was watch in horror. Jaico had strange dreams that night. He woke up the next morning to the magisters, all watching him in fright - Jaico would soon learn why, after taking a glance at his looking-glass. He was not told what had happened, nor why he could suddenly seem to manipulate objects with his mind...or why he began to question, for the first time, the life that had been chosen for him, and the nature of reality itself. Ever since he set out for the academy, Jaico began to feel that things were becoming hazier and fuzzier, but he thought nothing of it... These new powers lead him to excel at the Academy despite his appearance, and Jaico graduated five years later as the leader of a small regiment of troops. Soon after, Jaico's regiment was stationed to maintain the peace in Chian, a small clifftop town that overlooked the Jade Coast. There were many months of relative peace; there were a few skirmishes with Oni, and some Blood-etched members - and with each passing day, Jaico felt that he could remember less and less of his life before the academy. One day, however, a magister arrived from the capital to inform Jaico that there had been a demonic possession in the town, and that the magister would identify the possessed, and mark them for execution. The magister was a likeable man, somewhat eccentric, but agreeable and humorous. He did, however, take an unusual amount of pride in his work. Over the course of a few weeks, the magister had reached a conclusion and gave Jaico the information that the possessed was an eight year old girl - along with the order to execute her. Ever since his psionic poweres had awakened, Jaico had begun to question things which he would never have before; though this was rarely a source of conflict for him, with this order, it had ballooned to a size equivalent to the tarrasque - this time, there was no question: Jaico could not carry the order out. This, of course, did not fare well with the magister, who stripped Jaico of his position and rank, and then proceeded to carry out the execution himself; Jaico was told that he would be sent to the Capital the next day for insubordination of a superior officer. Jaico was never sent. That night, Jaico awoke to the sounds of screaming villagers and the bloodthirsty snarling of Oni. Quickly arming himself, Jaico gathered the men who were still loyal to him (regardless of what had transpired earlier that day) and fought the Oni to the heart of the village, where they saw a demon portal...with none other than the Magister commanding the demons. Instilled with righteous fury, Jaico and his men tried to fight their way to the portal, but were beaten back to a cliff due to the sheer number of demons. Jaico watched in horror as his men fell, one by one... Until it only Jaico was left standing. The magister stepped forward, and gave an evil little chuckle. He raised his staff, ready to kill Jaico in the same way he had killed the little girl... But Jaico chose not to be killed. He chose instead to remember - to remember that he had not, in fact, woken up to go to the academy, and that he was still fighting for his life - but not in the way that he once thought. Jaico gave a rueful smile, and let himself topple backwards over the cliff, and blacked out before he hit the crashing waves below... And when he woke, he found himself in a bed, though not the bed he had expected. Instead of being back in his family's estate, he was in what seemed to be a boarding house, with the bustle of a cosmpolitan city outside of him. Jaico would later learn that he had travelled to Daunton, though how and why were still unbeknownst to him...but for the meantime, Jaico decided that he would take this opportunity to become stronger so that he can defeat the demon possessing him. '''Hook 1: '''Jaico needs to find out what he's been doing for the seven years that he was in stasis/the demon was in control of his body...and if necessary, set right any wrongs that it committed. '''Hook 2: '''There's that magister/demon who possessed him, of course. Jaico would ''really like to get even with him sometime along his adventuring career...somehow '''Hook 2: '''Jaico's family is pretty much in oblivion right now - with the failure of the demon fusion and Jaico's subsequent disappearance, the family's honour was thrown right out the window (Jaico suspects this, but doesn't know for sure). As a result, he'd like to (eventually) find out what happened to them, and hopefully to restore the family name to take up arms against the Oni once more. '''Kicker: Jaico has no idea what the demon did for the seven years that it controlled his body, so there could be a lot of surprises waiting in store for him (ex-flings, family members trying to "eliminate evidence" of the failure, etc.) Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Attacks Basic Melee Basic Attack: +7 (+4 int with +3 proficiency) vs. AC, 1d8+4 (int) Note: Intelligent Blademaster (Level 1) allows the use of intelligence instead of strength for an MBA Ranged Basic Attack (Sling): +2 (proficiency) vs. AC, 1d6 damage Powers Forceful Push and (Hybrid) Aegis of Shielding are given to hybrid Swordmage|Psions that choose the respective features at creation. Dishearten was the psion at-will power that was chosen to be augmentable in place of an encounter power (as per the power point hybrid option); Sword Burst and Booming Blade were taken as Swordmage At-Wills. Attack for the three At-Wills is Int (+4) vs. Defense; similarly, the attack roll is Dice + Int Mod. (+4). Booming Blade is the exception and gets +7, as it gains the proficiency bonus. Frost Backlash was taken as the Level 1 Daily Power from the Swordmage side of the hybrid. The damage is 3W+Int Modifier (+4) - in this case, 3d8+4, while the attack is Proficiency (+3) + Int Modifier (+4), resulting in +7 vs. Reflex. Class Features Swordbond and the (Hybrid) Swordmage Aegis of Shielding are class features of hybrid swordmages; the swordmage warding class feature was taken after training in the Hybrid Talent Feat (Level 1). Telekinesis Focus and Psionic Augmentation were both received for being a hybrid psion; the hybrid powerpoint option was chosen for having a hybrid with one psionic class and one non-psionic class (in lieu of the hybrid encounter option). Racial Features Humans automatically receive a bonus feat, training in a bonus skill, a bonus at-will power, and +1 to their fortitude, reflex, and will saves. Skills Feats Bonus Feat (Human): Intelligent Blademaster (FRPG, page 134) Level 1 Feat: Hybrid Talent - Swordmage Warding (PHB III, page 181) Regional Benefits As Jaico hails from the Kingdom of Jade, he receives a +1 bonus to insight checks and a +2 bonus on social bluff checks. Equipment Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from Llama_Bill: Approved. Status Approved for level 1. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters